


you were never second best

by DeathTrapDaisy



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AUish, Agents of SHIELD spoilers, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, New Relationship, Phil gets jealous apparently, Skye and Coulson are buddy buddy, its better than it sounds, more capsicoul than peggy/steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 09:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1683599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathTrapDaisy/pseuds/DeathTrapDaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Coulson brings a young and super soldier Peggy Carter into the new and improved Shield he worries her return may steal away his new boyfriend,  one Steve Rogers. Worried isn't the right word. He's certain of it one hundred percent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you were never second best

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this was born from the new series starring Peggy Carter and I just wondered what this could do to my already existing crazy universe, trust me its better than it sounds.

Shield was well on its way to starting fresh as soon as Director Coulson and his team got things put together in the new secret base the first thing he did was contact the Avengers starting with Clint and Natasha who were hulled up in Greece thankfully Fury knew where he could find them; its safe to say they weren't too happy to have been left in the dark but after a long conversation they decided they could overcome the betrayal. Tony Stark and Pepper Potts were a little harder to deal with but after a tearful hug Pepper was just glad he was back and well, Tony took a little more prodding but he eventually defaulted back to usual snarky self. Bruce didn't seem surprised to see him up and about with all he knows about Shield but he was glad to have him back; Thor just laughed and brought him into too tight a hug raving about how glad he was to have back the Son of Coul. 

Steve, well, Steve had been silent for the first few moments as he waited on an explanation; Phil hated that he didn't seem like he would trust him any time soon but after a few visits to Avengers tower and a pep talk from Maria he agreed he had to move passed it, Phil wasn't really sure why he had taken it so much harder than the others but once it was decided to move on the rest just kind of fell into place. The first time Steve pulled him into his arms and kissed him chastely saying 'I thought I'd never see you again.' their relationship morphed into something else entirely. It was new, feeble and could be unravelled with a pull of one thread so Phil tried his best to visit often but not so much that Steve stops missing him. It had helped things along when Phil found Bucky Barnes and returned him to his best friend, it had been a tough few days after but slowly the old Bucky was coming back and Steve just kept getting happier.

When Phil brought Peggy Carter into the new and Hydra free SHIELD he was more than grateful to have one of the orginal founders: some of Hydra's left over agents had found Peggy in the hospital and with the hopes of making a new 'Winter Soldier' they turned her back younger and stronger than ever with an unknown super syrum much like was used on Steve so long ago, what they hadn't expected was for her to destroy their whole base and them all by herself. Phil had gotten entail and when he found her she was in need of a long bath and more than willing to join, Coulson of course knew what troubles this might bring to his personal life. He and Steve were together that much he knew but whether or not Steve would still want him over Peggy? He knew without a doubt he would pick her in a heartbeat. 

He knew it was wrong but he didn't want her anywhere near his boyfriend. he didn't want to lose him too after everything that's happened because of Steve and his team he was finally happy; he had finally found the family he never had. Peggy was a joy to be around too and though she didn't look a day over twenty-four she still was the family grandma, nursing wounds and giving advise. If Phil was dad of the group well she was the mom, he liked that Skye had a gentle woman to look up too; May is a great role   model but she isn't much for tenderness.

Regretfully Phil finally told Steve the news of what had taken place and that Peggy was now part of the team, his heart almost broke in half when Steve's smile brightened ten shades and he immediately asked if he could have her number, Phil of course gave it to him and with the background chatter of Steve's chipper voice speaking to Peggy on the other line; he snuck out and went back to the bus, that had actually hurt more than he expected it too.

000  
"Coulson!" Peggy greeted him once he walked in to find Peggy, Skye, Trip and May playing board games in the living room. He wasn't sure where Fitzsimmons were but he was equally unsure if he really wanted to know. "I just spoke to Steve." 

"Oh?" he played dumb and she nodded with a red-lipped smile and pat the seat next to her which he took after a slight hesitation

"He had quite a lot to say about you, why didn't you tell me you and he were involved?" she looked intrigued and maybe a little amused.

"I didn't think it would be welcome news, besides I'm not sure how much longer we will be." he said it with a half shrug and smile trying to make it seem casual but he must've failed because everyone in the room frowned at him.

"Why do you say that?" She actually looked extremely disheartened by the idea though he thought she would have been happy to know Steve would soon be a bachelor.

"Just a feeling." Peggy looked at the floor as if trying to come up with a solution. 

"Well, I for one certainly hope not you must be adorable together." She beamed, Skye and May shared a look as if they knew they are for sure. "Why don't you ask him to accompany us on a mission? I'm sure he would be glad to spend time with you?" Phil was already shaking his head before she even finished asking the question.

"We're just too busy, he needs to be with Bucky right now as it is anyway." he was already standing up as he straightened his tie.

"But-"

"I'm exhausted, I'm going to call it a night." he said firmly and Peggy gave him one risen brow as he left the room.

000  
Phil tore his tie off the moment he got to his own room and sighed in exhaustion as he sat on his bed and held his face in his hands, he was only there for a few moments until he heard a knock on his door.

"Hey, D.C. You up?" Skye had adopted a new nickname for him since he was now technically Director instead of Agent, though Stark insists on calling him Agent still.

"Come in." he called out tiredly though he was already shucking off his jacket, the door opened slowly and she stepped inside.

"Alright spill the beans, what's going on with Blondie?" she crossed her arms to make sure he knew not telling her wasn't an option.

"You should've seen him when I told him about Peggy, it was like I didn't even exist anymore." Skye frowned and leant against his dresser facing him.

"Wouldn't you be like that if I came in here and told you May was back from the dead?" Phil nodded and knew what she was getting at but he was still convinced that he didn't have a chance with Steve not as long as the lovely lady that's in the other room is still around. 

"Yes but this was different, I could tell. I'd be surprised if I ever heard from him again." Skye shook her head sadly and no that wasn't an option Super Soldier or no she'll kick Steve's ass up and down the street before she'll let him hurt Phil.

''You don't really believe that do you?'' Phil shrugged he wanted to believe Steve would still want him, he wanted to believe he'd want him over anyone he's ever met but truth be told Steve could have his pick of the lot and why he sticks around Phil will likely never know.

''Just think about it, they're both super soldiers now they'll likely live the same amount of time, they're from the same decade. Skye, they're perfect for each other I don't stand a chance.'' He sighed sadly as he untied his tie, Skye frowned but nodded.

''Well if it were me, Phil. I'd never want to give you up." Phil smiled and allowed her to give him a brief hug, after everything they've been through together their bond was unbreakable though he didn't think either of them would ever feel that way about each other she's like a daughter to him and he's like a father to her.

000  
It had been almost a week since he heard from Steve but he was surprised when he got a phone call right in the middle of lunch time, he wiped his hands on a napkin before he hit the button on his bluetooth.

"Director Coulson."

"You get a kick out of saying that don't you?" Phil almost dropped his sandwich surprised to hear Steve on the other line.

"You could say that."

"Miss you, what are you doing this weekend?" Steve sounded exhilarated to have got him on the phone and Phil was eternally glad of that and equally skeptical.

"I'm actually really busy," he was glad it was true this time around they had a few escaped prisoners still running amock that needed wrangling. "Why?"

"Oh," he clearly was disappointed by the sound of his voice. "I was hoping you could spend the weekend with me but I understand if you can't." Up to this point they had only gone on a few dates no one had stayed with the other especially not for an extended amout of time.

"I'm sorry, maybe another time." he did feel a little guilty for giving him the brush off but he'd rather be doing the brushing off than be the receipient.

"Peggy suggested I come to you, maybe I could help you out on a few missions and free up your time a little and of course get to see you?" Wow Steve was being very persistent today.

"Like I said we're very busy and we're on our way out of the country. I'm sorry Steve I miss you, I really do." he missed him more than he could express over the phone, had missed him for a lot longer than they had been dating but seeing him fawn over Peggy was something he just knew his tender heart couldn't handle. 

"I-I understand, well I guess I should leave you to it then." 

"That would be advised, Cap. I'll talk to you soon." Phil hadn't meant for that to sound so cold but it was better than letting him hear how very upset he really is.

"Bye, Phil." Click. He wrapped up what was left of his sandwich and threw it out, he had lost his appetite somewhere in that conversation. Currently they were on the bus in Brooklyn, if he had wanted him too they could've easily swung by and picked up Steve but he just couldn't handle it. He would rather be away from him than watch him fall back in love with someone else, he knew it was selfish of him but he just needed a little time before he could sit back and let that happen.

000  
The next morning Phil and Skye were in the conference room looking over the mission plans when May came to tell them they were ready for departure.

Phil glanced at the monitor when the computer alerted them the cargo hold was opening, he immediately looked to May for answers.

"It wasn't me." she said with a shrug, the trio made their way to the garage where Lola and May's jeep were parked to see Steve jogging up the ramp with a duffle bag hanging from one shoulder and his Shield on the other, Peggy hitting the Cargo door button again to close it. With a triumphant smirk she winked in Coulson's direction; his stomach dropped and though he knew Peggy nor Steve were capable of wrong doings he knew they would fall for each other again like they had done so long ago. Steve briefly hugged Peggy on his way in commenting that she looked like she did seventy years ago until they both walked towards Coulson who was inwardly fuming from the deliberate disobedience of what he told them to do.

"Steve, what are you doing here?" He shrugged guiltily as he stepped closer to kiss him but Phil turned his cheek.

"I know you told me you're too busy but I just want to help, you don't have to stick by my side or anything." Steve smiled sheepishly and Phil let his shoulders relax just a little bit.

"Well you're already here may as well make yourself useful." Steve smiled at him then at Peggy.

"So, Phil really is dating you huh, I really thought he was just making up stories." Skye joked winking at Phil and he kind of felt like dying now; Steve looked perplexed momentarily but smiled with a laugh catching on quickly. "Come on, I'll take you to the Chief's room." Steve followed tossing Phil a look, Phil would have to talk to Skye about assuming things; they haven't even  gotten  to second base yet much less slept in the same bed. Once Phil and Peggy were alone the brunette shrugged innocently.

"He wanted to come and for whatever reason you told him no; though I know you want to see him too. Maybe whatever it is that is pulling you apart can get sorted." She pat him on the cheek like is mother used to do. Phil sighed but didn't want to hurt her by telling her she was in fact what is pulling them apart.

"Alright but he's just another member of the team, I don't want any special treatment and please no couple jokes." Peggy was smiling obviously with every intention of breaking both of those rules 

"Aye-Aye sir." she mock soluted then walked passed him towards the common room, he really wasn't sure how he can handle what the next few days will bring once the plane takes off.

000  
"Whoa is that?" Fitz had just gotten out of bed for the first time since being pulled out of the ocean to find Steve and Peggy sharing old stories.

"Yep." Simmons quipped as they walked in clutched to his arm to support him a little, he was still weak and recovering but that couldn't break his spirits because since he woke up Jemma hadn't left his side. Steve and Peggy were sitting next to each other, Leo and Jemma came to occupy the couch across from them as they introduced each other. 

Skye and Phil are in the room over separated by glass working on the computer, Phil had his eyes glued on the couple and Skye couldn't help but notice as she put her tablet down so they could talk.

"Hey," Phil slowly turned his head but kept the frown. "you've hardly said three words to him since this morning." he turned around to lean against the holotable and face away from them because he can't look at them anymore.

"He hasn't talked to me either." 

"He's on your territory, you said you were too busy for him. He's trying not to annoy you." She shook her head amused when Coulson raised one skeptical brow.

"I don't think that's the situation." She knew he thought he was just chatting up Peggy and using Phil as an excuse to be there. "I didn't want him to stay in my room either."

"Come on Boss, how can you expect to keep him if you push him away at every turn. He'll leave you and it wont because of Peggy, it'll be because of you." Phil glared at her and knowing she had probably overstepped a line she still stood her ground because she knew she was right.

"How could you know that? I don't think I even exist to him whenever she's around." 

"You think that because you don't see the way he looks at you when you're not looking at him." She picked up her tablet trying to signal that this conversation was indeed over.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Skye rolled her eyes because for all of his talents relationships of his own were not his forté.

"He just watches you and waits for you to look at him. Trust me, for all he is he just wants you to notice him. He probably thinks your mad at him."

"then he'd be right."

"You're mad at him for wanting to spend time with you. Do you know how ridiculous that is?" Phil sighed and he knew he was being irrational but it'd take a moron not to see that Steve and Peggy still had some spark.

"I know, I'm just--"

"Afraid?" Skye filled in and he just looked down and folded his hands in front of him.

"I still think he'll leave me for her."

"Alright fine but at least give him a chance to love you." Phil really thought about what she said and out of everyone Skye would've had to be the person to give him advice, he wouldn't listen to the others since they're all relationship retards.

"You're right." He said quietly and Skye smiled.

"I'm sorry what was that?" She joked and he shook his head amused.

"You heard me." with that he left the room as she laughed to herself and went back to the tablet on the table to track down some more escapees from the fridge.

000  
Steve turned to look at him when he entered the room that they were all sitting in, he leant against the door frame.

"How is the search going?" Steve asked after a moment feeling awkward being the newest guy in the group.

"We've got a couple leads to follow up on in the morning." Steve nodded and scooted closer to Peggy trying to give Coulson some room to sit down.

"I think I'm going to turn in, everyone get some rest tomorrow we go to work." Jemma and Fitz nodded Phil glanced back at Steve with mixed emotions if he wanted him to follow or not; with a nudge from Peggy, Steve spoke up.

"Can I come with you?" He blushed at his own question and Phil felt more awkward now with Jemma snickering into her palm than he already did.

"Sure, I mean if you'd like?" He rubbed his neck and Steve smiled up to him.

"I-yes." Steve stood up and wiped his hands down the front of his pants. "Goodnight everyone, it was nice to meet you." He said as he followed Phil towards his quarters, Peggy sent Fitzsimmons an amused look and dusted her hands off in accomplishment as the duo laughed.

000  
"I'm sorry Skye made you stay with me, I guess she just assumed that you'd want too." Steve blushed with a shrug

"Well, I do." Phil was still skeptical but he had to smile back at him as they went inside his room; Steve's bag was on the bed and his shield leant up against the wall, the room wasn't big but it was big enough.

"I'm just going to get changed." Phil said motioning to the walk in closet and escaped before he could get more awkward.

When he came back Steve was changed into a T shirt and Tan sweatpants, Phil smiled dressed in something similar only his pants were black with a gray shirt.

"Umm which side do you usually sleep on?" Phil gestured to the side closest to the window and Steve rounded the bed to lay opposite, Phil looked at him sprawled out over the bed with his hands behind his head and legs crossed at the ankles before he went to his side and laid down with the bedside lamp on he picked up the book he was halfway through with and put on his glasses, he could feel Steve's eyes on him before the book was slowly pulled from his hands. "I'd like to think I'm more interesting than Military History." he flirted and caught Phil completely off guard.

"I-you are." he stuttered when the soldier leant up and kissed him on the jaw.

"I am a living history book, ask me whatever you want." Phil blushed feeling really silly for reading a history book when Steve Rogers was laying right next to him in a white T shirt that was too small for him and an amused smirk on his pink lips.

"I think I'll pass." He meant it to be teasing but Steve looked dejected just briefly.

"Are you still mad at me?" Phil sighed remembering what Skye had said and he tried really hard now not to push him away again.

"No I'm sorry, I was just surprised." he softened a little and Steve nodded.

"I wanted to surprise you but now I've learned you really don't like surprises." Phil couldn't help but chuckle with a shrug.

"Every time I'm surprised it usually ends with me being mortally wounded or dead." Steve laughed and hesitantly wrapped his arm around his stomach, Phil set a hand on his forearm.

"Not this time, thank god. I don't think I could handle losing you again." Phil looked confused by the statement but smiled when Steve kissed his shoulder, maybe Skye had been onto something he was being much more affectionate than he had been out there where every one could see them.

"I- thank you for saying that." he replied softly Steve moved up kissing him for the first time since he got on the plane just slowly and deeply, Phil hummed against him pleased as he rolled onto his side to face him.

"I mean it." He said seriously just looking him in the eyes before he dipped and took his mouth in another slow kiss, his hand moving up to cup his jaw the other hand snaking around his waste to pull him closer. Phil's hands moved to his chest when he opened his mouth to invite the soldier in, Steve responded quickly and copied his movements as he gently pressed Phil onto his back and carefully pressed a knee between his legs while his hand moved from his jaw down to sneak beneath his t shirt and up to his chest. Phil felt the beginnings of arousal pulse through his body and it made him start to panic a little on the inside, he wasn't ready for this he wanted Steve so much but like Skye said he is afraid; afraid Steve won't like what he finds, afraid he'll give him this part of him and Steve will still leave him anyway, afraid to expose himself, to be compromised. Steve must've noticed him tense beneath him because he paused abruptly and slowly moved back from the kiss.

"You okay, babe?" the name made Phil's heart swell cause never had Steve given him a pet name before and he really liked the idea that there may be others to come.

"I- no, not really." he said sadly and felt bad for allowing Steve be put in this position and thought maybe he should be honest with him, at least about this. Steve pulled back completely but stopped when Phil caught him by the arms.

"What's wrong?" He didn't look angry or hurt just concerned and it was the sweetest thing.

"I'm just not ready for- I don't know if I can-" Steve shook his head and kissed him briefly on the cheek then neck. 

"I didn't mean to rush you I just-"

"You didn't rush me, you did nothing wrong." He didn't want Steve to blame himself for wanting to go further, Phil wanted that too he just didn't know if he could right now. After everything it just seemed so daunting.

"Are you sure?" Steve asked gently and Phil just nodded kissing him on the chin.

"I'm sure, I'm sorry." Phil frowned and rolled over on his side with his back facing the other man and stared at the blank wall in front of him.

"Its okay." Steve said softly behind him before he reached over turning out the bedside lamp, He hoped but didn't really think Steve would take on the roll of big spoon but after a long awkward silence he did wrapping him up in strong arms, Phil relaxed against him and closed his eyes. "This okay?" he mumbled against the back of his neck Phil just nodded in reply as he twined his fingers with Steve's before dozing off.

000  
When he woke up he was groggily looking at the clock that said six a.m. To his surprise he rubbed his eyes and realized Steve wasn't in the room but he heard the shower running and him humming along to himself. Phil groaned annoyed and rolled over pulling the blankets over his head, he was absolutely not a morning person sure he gets up early everyday but eveyday its a struggle.

"Good morning!" Steve almost sing-songed from the other room as the shower shut off and Phil was convinced he's an incredibly annoying morning person. "Up and at'em!" he called out again getting another groan in response this time with a pillow over his head along with the blankets. A few minutes passed until he felt the bed dip at his back and a gentle nudge against his shoulder but the good news was he smelled fresh coffee. Mournfully he rolled onto his back and peaked over the blankets, what met his eyes was a shirtless Steve Rogers with shower damp hair and a mug of steaming coffee in one hand. "Skye told me you must have coffee before you can even function in the mornings so I thought I'd help. I was hoping we could get breakfast before we have to wrangle up a bunch of psychopaths." Phil smiled behind the blankets at his thoughtfulness and pulled himself up the bed to sit up as Steve handed him the cup, he still didn't say anything though his eyes roamed his body as he sipped the hot beverage humming in delight. "Don't have to say anything, you just have your coffee and meet me in the dining room." He smiled brightly patting him on the thigh before he stood up and pulled on his uniform shirt then hung the Shield from his back obviously up and ready to get to work, he was out of the door before Phil even knew it. Kind of glad to have his space to get ready he climbed out of bed with a stretch then meticulously put on his suit making a little extra effort with a gray shirt and red tie. 

000  
Steve looked up from the stove when Phil entered the room a much happier man after his morning coffee.

"Morning Phil-" He was cut off by a firm kiss as Phil's hands grabbed him by both arms, seeing Steve shirtless had just caught up to him after having some coffee; Steve hummed against him returning the affection and was a little breathless when he finally pulled away.  "you seem much more chipper than when I woke you." he flirted and seemed amused by the fact that Phil wasn't a morning person at all, he always assumed everything about him would be exactly on schedule.

"I think the only way I could ever be a morning person is if they happened at twelve in the afternoon." Steve laughed at that as Phil moved away to sit at the nearby table; he brought a plate over and set it in front of him: Egg whites, wheat toast, an orange and turkey sausage, he glanced at Steve's plate that has a mound of bacon on it and eggs and pancakes and frowned as Steve sat across from him. "Why don't I get bacon?" 

"Skye said its bad for you cholesterol so no bacon for you mister." Phil still frowned.

"Skye said," He echoed back shaking his head. "Sometimes I wonder if she's my mom in a young womans body." he grumbled and Steve thought that was cute as he stabbed a piece of bacon with his fork and put it on Phil's plate.

"One piece can't hurt, right?" he winked and Phil thought he may really be in love with this man.

"Bacon is good for the soul, an alter should be built for bacon, there should be a bacon museum where all the displays are eatable and cooked fresh everyday, there shoul-"

"Maybe I shouldn't have given you that, you're not going to sing and dance are you?" he teased and Phil smiled with a shrug.

"I just might." Steve laughed when Phil moved it over on his plate to save for last.

"I wish you'd look at me the way you look at bacon." Phil smiled flirtasiously his eyes travelling him down and back up.

"I just might." he tossed back as Steve blushed, Phil looked down momentarily then cleared his throat. "A-about last night-" the moment was cut short when Peggy entered the room.

"Morning Director, Steve." Phil didn't like how smoothly his name fell from her lips.

"Morning Peg, why don't you pull up a seat?" Steve said beaming and she nodded.

"I hope I'm not intruding." she directed towards Phil who shook his head.

"No by all means." he gestured to the chair next to him, she joined them and he was feeling rather silly for all his thoughts about her and Steve he had been having up until all breakfast they remained entranced with each other as if Phil wasn't even in the room and though he enjoyed hearing the stories he's read coming from the two people that were there it just more firmly drove in his belief that Steve was falling for her all over again.

000  
"Stop giving him pointers." Phil demanded upon entering the room where Skye was working, she smirked.

"Why? You both seem to be getting on better or so Peggy says."

"Because I want him to do this on his own." he retorted and she crossed her arms.

"Mkay, what happened? I can always tell when something is bothering you." 

"This morning was nice, great even; until she came in for breakfast." Skye sighed in annoyance.

"I never took you for the jealous type."

"I'm not jealous I'm not stupid either." Skye shook her head but they were interrupted when the two people in question came in side by side.

"Really you'd love the team, maybe when we get back to New York you could stay in the tower a while." Steve was saying as they came to stand next to the table, Phil sent Skye an 'I told you so' look but she just rolled her eyes.

"I'd love too, plus get to see Bucky again. It's been too long."

"That's for sure." He said standing next to Phil attempting to squeeze his hand briefly just long enough to show him affection without making a show, Phil practically jerked his hand away before crossing his arms. Steve looked confused and a little hurt before putting his hands in his pockets, Skye threw daggers at Phil with her eyes which he ignored.

"We have a lead in Indiana, apparently some of the prisoners have gotten together and formed some kind of group who of course hate Shield; we're going to go in, ice them and send them packed up to the sandbox." Phil informed everyone present Steve nodded. "We'll be at the drop sight in less than an hour. Cap you and May can take the underground, Trip and I will take the high ground here." he pointed to the blue prints that were up on the table to show them.

"I can go with Tripplett sir, that's why I'm here after all." Peggy cut him off as she pulled her hair up in a ponytail as if getting ready for combat, he knew she was well capable of doing just that but he still found it hard to send her in if he didn't have too.

"If you're sure?" 

"I've been itching to get in on some action." she winked and turned to leave the room. "I'll get suited up." With that she was gone, Steve was already wearing his gear as he watched her leave.

"Just as fearless as I remember." Steve said fondly and Phil just shrugged a shoulder.

"After this mission we'll be passing by New York. You and Agent Carter can be dropped by the tower no later than tonight." he said it straightforwardly and Skye even looked a little surprised by it; she could tell he was absolutely fuming on the inside.

"But Phil-" He was cut off as the director checked his watch and passed by him.

"That'll be the end of it." he left the room as Steve stared after him wide eyed and obviously hurt. He distractedly played with the cuffs of his sleeve as Skye stood by in a heavy silence doing her best to ignore him but felt bad for the guy with how adorable he looked with furrowed brows. She sighed and crossed her arms.

"Maybe you should go talk to him?" she pressed and he shrugged noncommitally pretty sure that whatever he had done to make Coulson this angry was irreversible.

"I don't know what's wrong, I try to get closer to him and prove that I care but he's determined to push me away. what do I do?" she knew she shouldn't because Phil specifically told her not to help but when has that ever stopped her before?

Feeling guilty for knowing the problem and not helping him, she sighed heavily.

"Alright here's the deal, he's been through Hell and back he doesn't trust anyone not even you. You have to be patient with him and stop trying so hard just be there," Steve was nodding and looked down.

"Why doesn't he trust me?" Skye looked like she was fighting an inner battle for a moment before she growled in defeat.

"He thinks you have the hots for Carter okay? But if he finds out I told you I swear I will find some way to kill you very slowly and very painfully." Steve didn't seem to pay much attention to the threat because he seemed so surprised by the news. 

"But I don't -He's my- what?" Skye rolled her eyes before rounding the table and pushing him out of the room.

"Just show him you care, prove that you're willing to fight for him and it'll be fine and remember this conversation never happened!

000  
Phil glanced up from where he was sitting at his desk when his door opened abruptly to find Steve approaching with determined steps, he rounded the desk and pulled the agent up by the lapels of his jacket and crashed their lips together. Phil was caught off guard and put his hands against his chest to balance himself after Steve pulled away breathing a little heavier Phil's head was spinning.

"Why don't you tell me what's bothering you?" He said it a little harshly in that tone he usually reserved only for Stark.

"I- nothing, you just seemed itchy to go back to the tower." Steve looked even more bewildered.

"First you're mad because I come here and now you're mad because I'm leaving. What do you want from me?" Phil tensed for a moment before he pulled away.

"I could ask the same question." Steve shook his head.

"You don't know? All I wanted was to spend time with you and since I got here it's like that's the last thing you want." 

"Seems strange to me that you never asked to come on the bus until I told you about Peggy." The words left his lips before he could even stop them, Steve's mouth pressed into a thin line, though he already knew from Skye to hear him say it hurt more.

"You think I wanted to come here to be with her?" he looked utterly offended.

"It's not an outrageous assumption to make." Phil stood his ground crossing his arms over his chest.

"I wanted to see you, I asked you to come to me first didn't I? I only told Peggy that I never get to see you and she suggested I come help the team. I haven't been by you much because I didn't want to annoy you." Phil inwardly cringed when he realized Skye was at least partly right. "Why would I try to-to...make love to you If I didn't want you?" he struggled through the sentence and Phil shook his head looking down not really sure how he had missed all the signs.

"You don't have even some feelings left for Peggy?" Phil asked quietly letting his guard down a little bit, Steve frowned and his eyes looked sad.

"I'll be honest, I don't think I'll ever not have feelings for Peggy," Phil tried to walk away from the conversation but Steve caught him by both arms and forced him to listen. "But the feelings I have for you are so much stronger I told her I didn't know what to do, that I felt bound to her now that we have a second chance do you know what she told me?" 

"Tell me."

"She said I need to live my new life and stop looking backwards so I did and the only thing I see in my future that's good is you. I've changed since nineteen-forty-one and I'll never be that guy again, she wasn't here with me when I tried to adjust to my new life, she didn't help me get my best friend back, she didn't want me to sign her cards or stick around, you did. You died and I thought I'd lost the last person that really understood me and didn't ask me to be anything that I'm not. You're who I belong with and damn it Phil; you're the one I want to belong with. I chose you - not anyone else, I was afraid to say it and come on too strong but now you've gone and forced it on us." Phil only stared at him for a moment letting everything he just heard sink in, his face had probably changed from red to purple and back before it settled on pink. "I want you to trust me and I'll stick around as long as that takes, if you'll have me?"

"I-I told you I don't like surprises." Steve couldn't help but half smile at him loosening his grip just slightly and knew there would probably be bruises on his arms later for him to feel guilty over.

"I didn't think that counted as a surprise." Steve flirted but Phil just shook his head and looked down.

"I strongly disagree." Steve pulled him a little closer and tilted his head up with his knuckles beneath his chin.

"Will we ever agree on anything?" Phil chuckled carefully wrapping his arms around Steve.

"I'd like to try." Steve smiled very slowly pressing his lips to his.

"So, what do ya say we give this another go?" Phil nodded pulling the Captain down for another kiss.

"I'm not sure I deserve one but I'll take it."

 

000

After the mission was completed and they had a whole prisoners bay full of bad guys to haul to the Sandbox Phil and Steve called it a night a little earlier than usual. Once they got to Phil's room Steve kissed him slowly wrapping his arms around his waist.

"I missed doing that." he said softly as his lips moved down to his neck, Phil in turn wrapped his arms around the soldier and hummed in appreciation as his lips moved down to his shirt collar as he tried to nudged it out of the way with his nose.

Phil slowly pulled away kissing him on the cheek before he walked to the connected bathroom.

"I'm going to take a shower." Steve nodded awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck, as he watched him open the door and glance back at him. "And your gonna join me." Steve beamed and figured that was probably the closest thing to an invitation he would ever get. He followed in after him and closed the door.

 

000

"They went to bed early." Fitz commented as Skye poured them all a drink in celebration for a job well done.

"Oh Fitz, I don't think they're sleeping." Jemma said fondly as everyone at the table laughed at him.

"Oh..."it took him a moment before he got what that meant. "Ohhh, ughhh." he looked disgusted but she just snickered and kissed him on the temple.

"I wonder who's on the bottom." The table errupted with sounds of disgust as Skye laughed in accomplishment. "Its a legitimate question!" 

"Oh my..." Peggy blushed red but Skye did feel proud of herself  for the reaction she got from May who only smirked and rose her glass to clink it with hers.

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh i hate writing on my phone!!


End file.
